The newly discovered variety of nectarine tree is characterized by yellow-fleshed, clingstone fruit, and a tree similar in many respects to the Red Grand variety of nectarine tree, the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,060, which ripens earlier than the new discovered variety.